Our long term objective is to make available to urologists and specially trained teams of technicians throughout the world a single, reliable, low cost macro-surgical vasovasostomy system. Offered in a restockable kit format, the armanentarium would include a vas lumen sizing gauge, a selection of flow-thru absorbable vas stents, micro sutures, a specially designed vas stabilizing clamp, and an intralumenal needle guide suturing aid. use of the kit would reduce tissue trauma during surgery and simplify this technically demanding procedure to the extent that it could be performed quickly and with complete reliability without a surgical microscope by personnel other than experienced microsurgeons. Popularization of the vasectomy as a highly reliable birth control method with excellent chances of reversibility and a marked decrease in costs would be a direct result. Population control in areas of the world where vasectomy is culturally unpopular would also benifit by a simple, reliable, low-cost method of vasectomy reversal. Animal studies conducted at the Univ. of Washington Dept. of Urology involving the performance and susequent analysis of stent and non-stent vasovasostomies in rats and dogs will establish the effectiveness and potential benifits offered by our system of devices.